Crimson Snow
by ChelseaSkarr
Summary: Jack used to cut himself. When an argument gets bad, bunny scares him off... Will he revert to his old ways? Can he truly recover?
1. Chapter 1

**Request from a friend. Jack and "bunny man" get in a fight, and bunny ends up hurting jack (emotionally). Contains: Self harm, pain, self loathing, and comfort.**

**Sorry it was so short; I just updated, and I hope it reads a bit better. The rest of the chapters are a bit longer. **

Jack had messed up. The Guardians were fighting with some of the nightmares, and he was with Jamie. He was assigned the task of protecting his first believer, while the others fought to keep the nightmares at bay... Some of the nightmares had made it past the other guardians, and over to Jack. While Jack was distracted, he didn't even notice the two that were behind him. They grabbed Jamie.

Jamie was watching the guardians fend off the vicious nightmares when he felt something grab his arms. He tried to call out, but he was paralyzed with fear. When Jamie had finally called out to Jack; that's when Jack noticed. Unfortunately, he was too far to do any good. Jack panicked. In his frustration, he unknowingly summoned a blizzard. If it wasn't for Bunny, Jamie might not have been saved.

~~~~Time Lapse~~~~

"What were ya thinkin'? You coulda gotten 'im killed! What if 'e got hurt?" Bunny yelled; his fists shaking in his rage.

Jack shrunk under the giant fuzzy pooka's gaze. He looked at the ground as he managed to stutter out, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't-I didn't see them."

"You're sorry! You're sorry?! Ya think 'I'm sorry' would do Jamie any good if we didn't get there in time?" Bunny practically screamed. He turned away from the youngest guardian. His face held a look of disgust. "What would you do if I wasn't there? What if your screw up caused me to slip when getting' ta him? 'E coulda been killed!"

"I-I-I didn't... I didn't think-" Jack gasped.

Bunny cut him off, "Of course you didn't think. You're Jack Frost; bringer of cold and death. You never think. You're useless! A waste of space! All you do is mess up! Why don't ya just fly off; and get lost?!"

"Bunny!" Tooth yelled, successfully silencing the rabbit-man.

Bunny looked at the other guardians, each of them giving him a disapproving glare. His gaze landed on the winter spirit, who now had tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His face was twisted into a frown; the last of his hope was gone. Bunny did what three centuries of complete solitude could not. He broke Jack Frost.

Aster took a step towards Jack, who backed away, stumbling over his own feet. He tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. "Jack... I... It's..." He tried.

Jack looked up at The Guardian of Hope before tightening his grip on his shepherd's staff. He held it close to his chest, and took off. He didn't know where he was headed to, but he just wanted to get away. Jack flew out the open window; leaving each of the guardians in a depressing and unnatural silence.

Bunny stood there in confusion and sadness. "What did I just do?" He asked in disbelief.

"You hurt him, Bunny... He was probably already feeling bad enough... He... He looked so defeated." Tooth said as a single tear rolled down her feathered cheek. She looked away from Bunny in disgust, and flew out the window, towards the tooth palace. She didn't even bother to look back as she flew off into the icy dark wasteland outside.

Sandy's gaze shifted from the dissipating form of the Tooth Fairy to the now sulking Easter Bunny. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand belonged to the large Russian, of whose home they were currently standing in.

"Vill get better. Ve talk to Jack later. For now, we let them all cool off, yes?" North said

Sandy slowly nodded; before the two marched off to the Globe room.

**Sorry the chapter is so short(and doesn't have much Jack so far), I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading~**

** ;-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, I had a ton of homework. (And I watched some hilarious YouTube videos...) Hope you like the new chapter~**

Jack let the wind carry him, as he thought. After a few minutes, he realized that he was back in Burgess. He scowled.

"Please... I want to go somewhere else... I-I don't want anyone to find me. Please, wind." Jack stuttered out, as he let a single tear escape, "I... I-I can't put them in Danger... They can't rely on me... I mean, what was I thinking?! I could just randomly decide that I was fit to be one of them? I couldn't even protect my own sister... I couldn't even keep Jamie safe... Please, wind... I don't want to see them right now"

The wind howled, as it wrapped itself around Jack; as if to say_ 'You did what you could. You are not useless. Bunny was wrong. I love you' _It ruffled his hair, as a family member would to comfort their youngest.

Jack laughed bitterly, "Either way, I want to be alone. Can we just make one quick stop?" He said as he smiled a fake smile. He had grown used to faking happiness. At this point he could fool anyone; even the wind itself. In a flash, he was off. The wind carried him into the darkening evening sky.

All of the other four guardians were at Tooth Palace. Tooth had sent her baby teeth to bring the original big four together.

"We have to get Jack back. He's only a child... And he's alone. He has been for so long. We need to protect him."

"Bloody frostbite can take care a 'imself." Bunny grunted, as he gazed out the window. He was not truly heartless, he was just worrying in his own way. He secretly was scared that Jack would never return... That he could be lost, hurt, and all alone. "Besides, 'e's done it before."

"He has... For much too long, Bunny. He didn't even have his memories from before; and he was completely alone. He never even knew who he was. And we didn't pay enough attention to see even that."

"Tooth is right. Jack has been alone far too long. We did nothing. Must make right." North said guiltily. Bunny sighed.

Sandy formed the words: 'You know he's right, Bunny.' 'You need to apologize to Jack.' above his head in a beautiful calligraphic style of golden cursive lettering.

"Why do I gotta do everything!" Bunny exclaimed in response.

"Was you that yelled." North said matter-of-factly, pointing at the sulking rabbit.

"... Fine..."Bunny sighed in defeat.

Jack had stopped at a dollar tree, and walked through the empty building (it was about midnight by now). He walked through the isles. As he walked, he read the signs. Toys. Beauty. Candy. Arts & Craft Supplies.

He walked into "Arts & Craft Supplies" isle. He looked around carefully, searching for something. He reached out, and picked up a pack of multi colered razors. He sighed, and ripped open the package, removing three blades from the plastic container. He sat the bag down, and shoved the three blades into his pocket.

"I can't believe I threw away the old ones. Only one was rusty..." He thought aloud, "I really do only mess up." He took a deep breath, and walked outside; putting on another pained fake smile.

"Hey, wind. Take me to The states! I want to spread some snow to the warmer states. How about Arizona? I was thinking Tuscon... Maybe we can go to Phoenix later." (I was trying to think of somewhere where he wouldn't normally be found.)

The wind eagerly picked Jack up, as if he were a small child; and flew him towards The state of Arizona. Jack occasionally laughed a forced and bitter laugh. The wind knew that something was up, but thought nothing of it. She was just happy that he decided to spend time with her.

**Okay, I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I gotta update all of the fanfiction I started to write, and I have several ideas for new stories... I have a serious case of writers block...  
**

**Oh; I'm thinking about making videos on YouTube with my fanfiction in it. Do you think that it would be a good idea? It would all be drawn; either in anime or a style similar to the movie. (PS: checkout TheKillerJill if you haven't already. They make awesome ROTG videos.) **


	3. Chapter 3

Jack laughed. He was watching two kids play in the desert. It was a girl with straight black hair, of about age six, and her brother, who looked to be only two years older. They ran around, until the girl fell over. She began to cry; and Jack flew closer.

Jack looked at her, noticing why she was crying. She had landed in a pile of cactus needles. She had many sticking out of her hands and knees. "Aww... Are you okay?" Jack asked, not actually expecting a response.

He didn't receive one, but her older brother ran up to her, and began picking the thorns out. "You gotta be more careful, Sissi... At least it's not bad... We'll have to tell Mama later, okay?... Why don't we go and get you an ice cream? Would you like that?" Her brother asked, as he closed his eyes and grinned at his sister.

Upon the mention of ice cream, her sobs stopped. She hiccuped, and a smile spread across her face. "Can we, Benji? Please?"

Ben smiled at her, and fluffed her hair, causing several sticks and needles to fall out. He held out his hand, and helped her up.

Jack smiled; and flew over to a nearby boulder. He sat down in the shade of a tall yucca. Once the two children were gone, he fished the green razor out of his hoodie pocket. "If I'm just a waste of space... Does it even matter if I'm not around?" His eyes were wet. Once he noticed, he quickly wiped them dry. "I bet Bunny would say I'm just being a baby." He chuckled. It wasn't his usual chuckle, it was hollow, lack of any happiness; filled with despair.

He lowered his arm, and brought the razor to his wrist.

Bunny sniffed at the air. He was in Florida. "Frostbite's not here... He's a ways off..." He turned his head to the West. "That way."

Bunny took off to the west in search of Jack.

Jack's arms were covered in scars and slowly healing gashes. Some were new, and some from years ago. After so many decades alone, he found ways of dealing with it. He sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He dropped the bloodied razor, and curled up. He cried out, "Does anyone care? Why? Why am I such a screw up?! Bunny was right..."

Bunny leapt into the air again. He sniffed, and opened his eyes wide. "Blood... Frostbite's bleeding. I gotta get there, fast. Hold on just a bit longer, ya bloody show pony. Just wait." By now, he had already made it to Arkansas.


End file.
